habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new ru 2019
---- Здесь представлены новости 2019 года. Текущие новости 11.04.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: НОВЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. Блог: Перегорание Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о перегорании! Надеемся, что она поможет вам сбалансировать ваши ожидания для повышения продуктивности. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 09.04.2019 ПОБЕДИТЕЛИ ИСПЫТАНИЯ АПРЕЛЬСКОГО ШУТА, САДОВЫЕ ИНКУБАЦИОННЫЕ ЭЛИКСИРЫ И ВЕСЕННИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИИ Победители испытания Апрельского шута и пост в блоге! Были выбраны победители испытания Апрельского шута в социальных сетях! Поздравляем isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything и Zelah_Meyer! Спасибо всем, кто поделился своими замечательными изображениями с фруктовыми и овощными питомцами! Вы можете посмотреть забавные результаты испытания в нашем блоге. Следите за новостями, чтобы увидеть, какие выходки Апрельский шут устроит в следующем году! Садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры Апрельский шут возвращается в Таверну с озорной улыбкой и тянет за собой повозку, накрытую разноцветной тканью. «Я так рад, что всем понравилась моя крутая шутка!» говорит он, подбрасывая конфетти в воздух. «Для еще большего веселья я принес вам еще один сюрприз!» Он театрально отодвигает ткань, чтобы показать, что повозка заполнена эликсирами! Кажется, что каждая из них содержит настой для превращения в овощи и фрукты. «Теперь вы можете держать овощей-питомцев круглый год! Хорошо ухаживайте за ними, а я увижу всех вас в следующем году. Думаю, я действительно превзошел себя, поэтому у меня есть новый план на следующий год...» После этого шут ушел, оставив повозку, полную зелий. Благодаря Апрельскому шуту, вы можете приобрести садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры на Рынке до 30 апреля! Питомцы пока не могут быть выращены в скакунов (только пока не могут!), так что имейте это в виду при покупке. После того, как они исчезнут из продажи, придется подождать не менее года, прежде чем садовые магические инкубационные эликсиры снова станут доступны, поэтому не забудьте приобрести их сейчас! Мерцающий цвет волос и пастельная кожа Мерцающий цвет волос и пастельная кожа теперь доступны для покупки в разделе Пользователь > Редактировать аватар! Эти наборы можно приобрести только до 30 апреля, а затем они исчезнут из продажи до следующей Весенней веселухи. Если вы купите их сейчас, то сможете пользоваться ими круглый год! ---- 02.04.2019 НОВЫЕ ФОНЫ И СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ, ИСПЫТАНИЕ НА МЕСЯЦ И СОЛНЕЧНЫЕ СЕМЕНА Апрельские фоны и предметы Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может посетить Дом хоббита, прогуляться в тихом Березовом лесу и собрать букет в Цветущей пустыне. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор веселого Шута в честь Дня дураков! Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить весь набор! Наслаждайтесь :) Апрельское испытание Resolution Success и новое испытание Take This Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Gather Your Party», мы сосредоточены на поиске друзей, которые вдохновят вас быть ответственными за выполнение ваших целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 мая. Поздравляем победителей мартовского испытания: DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful и 7NationTpr! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Harder, Faster, Stronger!», с акцентом на постановку и выполнение целей, связанных с физической активностью. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Do One Thing Well!»: первое место досталось Денис Кадников, а второе место разделили addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru и gabriellamara! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! Солнечные семена Бросайте Солнечные семена в своих друзей, и они превратятся в веселые цветы до тех пор, пока не наступит следующий крон! Вы можете купить семена в Сезонной лавке за золото. Кроме того, если вас превратят в цветок с помощью Солнечного семя, то вы получите достижение "Сельскохозяйственные друзья"! Не хотите быть цветком? Просто купите "Эликсир освобождения от лепестков" в разделе "Награды", чтобы отменить превращение. Солнечные семена будут доступны в Сезонной лавке до 30 апреля! ---- 01.04.2019 АПРЕЛЬСКИЙ ШУТ ОПЯТЬ В ГОРОДЕ! Фруктовые и овощные питомцы и неигровые персонажи Апрельский шут появился в городе и получил скидку на фермерские продукты. «Ха-ха!» смеется шут, а драконий фрукт подпрыгивает рядом с ним. «Я всегда думал, что хороший юмор должен быть здоровым и питательным, и поэтому я вернулся к своим корням, чтобы еще раз привнести растительное благо в Habitica!» «Он заменил всех наших питомцев фруктами и овощами!» говорит QuartzFox, нежно похлопывая помидор. «Хотя, честно говоря, это очень милые фрукты и овощи!» Разные типы питомцев превращаются в разные фрукты и овощи. Веселитесь, исследуя их! Неигровые персонажи также превратились во фрукты и овощи в дань самой первой шалости Апрельского шута в 2014 году! Идите посмотрите на них. Испытание Апрельского шута в социальных сетях! Будет ещё веселее, если вы ознакомитесь с официальным испытанием, предназначенным специально для сегодняшнего дня! Поделитесь своим аватаром с вашим новым фруктовым или овощным питомцем в социальных сетях до 3 апреля, и у вас будет шанс выиграть самоцветы и разместить свой аватар в блоге Habitica! Март 2019 29.03.2019 ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ШАНС ПОЛУЧИТЬ МАРТОВСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ! АПРЕЛЬСКИЙ ШУТ ОБЕЩАЕТ ВЕСТИ СЕБЯ ХОРОШО В ЭТОМ ГОДУ Последний шанс получить набор «Пасхальное яйцо» Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы оформить подписку и получить набор «Пасхальное яйцо»! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше длится подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Апрельский шут останавливается возле Таверны... Когда март в Habitica подходит к концу, все с любопытством интересуются озорным мастером, апрельским шутом, чтобы узнать, какие шалости он подготовил в свой любимый праздник. Сегодня озорник остановился у Таверны якобы на обед, но он, похоже, хочет сбить нас с толку. «Я снова посвятил себя здоровому образу жизни!» говорит он, счастливо смакуя спелую грушу. «И слишком занят питанием, совсем нет времени на розыгрыши! Во всяком случае, я бы хотел помочь каждому жителю Habitica начать правильно питаться.» Beffymaroo улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы пошептаться с Piyo и SabreCat, сидящими рядом на скамейке. «Учитывая его послужной список на протяжении многих лет, вероятность того, что он будет вести себя хорошо в этом году, равна шансу свистнуть раку на горе». Возможно, вам лучше наведаться 1 апреля в лавки, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо... ---- 28.03.2019 BEFFYMAROO НА WONDERCON! Привет, жители Habitica! Beffymaroo будет представлять Habitica на Wondercon в этом году. Она будет раздавать стикеры Habitica, промо-коды для комплекта «Необычные доспехи» и другие интересные вещи (количество ограничено!). Ищите ее на Wondercon в шарфе ручной работы в пятницу, 29 марта! ---- 26.03.2019 ПОЯВИЛИСЬ МАРТОВСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ! Мартовские предметы подписчика: набор "Пасхальное яйцо"! Осталось всего 5 дней, чтобы успеть подписаться для получения этого набора. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы сможете приобрести в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца - Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают поддерживать работу нашей команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку, это значит многое для нас! ---- 21.03.2019 НЕБЕСНЫЙ И РАДУЖНЫЙ ЭЛИКСИРЫ! РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» О РУТИНЕ Небесный и радужный инкубационные эликсиры Появилась новая порода питомцев! Попробуйте новый небесный эликсир, а также возвращенный в продажу радужный эликсир, чтобы украсить ваш весенний аватар! Вы можете купить небесный и радужный эликсиры на Рынке и использовать их для выращивания питомца из любого стандартного яйца. (Волшебные инкубационные эликсиры не работают на квестовых питомцах). Волшебные питомцы не придирчивы, поэтому они с удовольствием едят любую пищу, которой вы их кормите! После того, как эти зелья исчезнут, у вас будет возможность их купить только через год, поэтому поторопитесь их приобрести! В центре внимания: рутина Выпуск рубрики «В центре внимания» в этом месяце посвящен рутине! В гильдии «Use Case Spotlights» собрано несколько предложений от жителей Habitica по данной теме. Мы надеемся, что эти советы помогут всем тем, кто ищет новые идеи для постановки и выполнения рутинных задач. Ждём ваших предложений для следующей рубрики «В центре внимания»! Как вы используете Habitica для создания новых привычек? Мы опубликуем предложенные игроками примеры в блоге Habitica в начале следующего месяца, так что скорее присылайте их в гильдию «Use Case Spotlight». С нетерпением ждём возможности подробнее узнать, как вы используете Habitica для улучшения своей жизни и ведения дел! ---- 19.03.2019 ВЕСЕННЯЯ ВЕСЕЛУХА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ! СНАРЯЖЕНИЕ ОГРАНИЧЕННОГО ВЫПУСКА, СЕЗОННАЯ ЛАВКА И КВЕСТ "ПОИСКИ ЯИЦ"! Ограниченный выпуск классового снаряжения С сегодняшнего дня по 30 апреля в колонке «Награды» стало доступно классовое снаряжение ограниченного выпуска! В зависимости от вашего класса, вы можете стать Облачным разбойником, Целителем-малиновкой, Янтарным магом или Воином орхидеи. Открыта сезонная лавка Сезонная лавка открыта! А в ней продаются все весенние наборы, включая комплекты снаряжения прошлых лет. Все товары доступны для покупки в течение Весенней веселухи каждый год, но пока лавка открыта только до 30 апреля, так что загляните туда сейчас, иначе придётся ждать целый год, прежде чем вы сможете купить желанный предмет! Доступен квест "Поиски яиц" Квест "Поиски яиц" снова доступен в Сезонной лавке! Странные яйца появляются по всей стране Habitica. Сможете собрать их всех, чтобы получить красочных яичных питомцев и скакунов? ---- 14.03.2019 ПРАЗДНУЙТЕ ДЕНЬ ЧИСЛА ПИ ВМЕСТЕ С HABITICA! Привет, жители Habitica! В честь дня числа пи, который отмечается 14 марта, мы подарили всем по куску вкуснейшего пирога, чтобы вы накормили им своих питомцев. Мы также подарили всем праздничную шляпу и щит, чтобы вы смогли отпраздновать этот день в стиле числа пи. Наслаждайтесь ими, и спасибо за то, что вы являетесь частью нашего сообщества! ---- 12.03.2019 БЛОГ HABITICA: НОВЫЕ ГИЛЬДИИ И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ О ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫХ ЗАДАНИЯХ Избранные гильдии: еще больше новых и выдающихся гильдий! В блоге появилась новая статья об избранных гильдиях, в которой освещаются влиятельные гильдии нашего сообщества! Прочитайте статью, чтобы найти новые интересные места в Habitica, где можно пообщаться с людьми, которые разделяют ваши интересы и цели. Блог: Ежедневные задания Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о ежедневных заданиях! Надеемся, что она поможет вам поработать над выполнением рутинных дел. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 05.03.2019 МАРТОВСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может покормить птиц в утином пруду, сходить на цветочный рынок или отправиться на охоту за весенними сладостями на поляну цветных яиц. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Весенней одежды. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 01.03.2019 МАРТОВСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Reach for Your First Achievement», мы сфокусируемся на выполнении небольших задач, которые станут вехами на пути к достижению больших целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 апреля. Поздравляем победителей февральского испытания: Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks и Jinmav! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Do One Thing Well!», с акцентом на минимизацию мультизадачности. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!»: первое место досталось orli, а второе место разделили Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest, и selesnyancat! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Февраль 2019 28.02.2019 LAST CHANCE FOR LOTS OF GOODIES! Last Chance for Cryptic Crush Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Cryptic Crush Set! Subscribing also lets you buy Gems for Gold. The longer your subscription, the more Gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Cupid and Rose Quartz Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Cupid and Rose Quartz Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Last Chance for Mythical Marvels Pet Quest Bundle This is also the final day to buy the discounted Mythical Marvels Pet Quest Bundle, featuring the Unicorn, Gryphon, and Sea Serpent quests all for seven Gems! Be sure to check it out in the Quest Shop before it fades into legend! ---- 25.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ПОДПИСЧИКА И РУБРИКА «В ЦЕНТРЕ ВНИМАНИЯ» Появились февральские предметы за подписку! Февральские предметы подписчика: набор Таинственного поклонника! У вас есть только 4 дня, чтобы приобрести подписку, и получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать драгоценные камни за золото - чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше драгоценных камней вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца — Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! Use Case Spotlight: Household Task Sharing We've posted a new Use Case Spotlight on the Habitica blog! It features a number of great suggestions for using Habitica's task system to manage sharing domestic chores. These suggestions were submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next Use Case Spotlight! How do you use Habitica to set up routines? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 19.02.2019 СКИДКА НА НОВЫЙ НАБОР КВЕСТОВ: ФАНТАСТИЧЕСКИЕ ТВАРИ! Если вы хотите пополнить свои стойла Habitica волшебными питомцами, то вам повезло! С сегодняшнего дня по 28 февраля, вы можете купить набор квестов «Фантастические твари» и получить квесты на питомцев: Грифона, Морского змея и Единорога всех разом всего за 7 самоцветов! Это на 5 самоцветов дешевле, чем если покупать эти квесты по отдельности. Проверьте в лавке квестов сегодня! ---- 14.02.2019 BLOG POSTS! WIKI AND GUILD SPOTLIGHTS Blog Post: Group Plans This month's featured Wiki article is about Group Plans! We hope that it will help you as share tasks with friends and family. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. Guild Spotlight: More New and Notable Guilds There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights some of the new movers and shakers in our community! Check it out now to find some cool new places to hang out in Habitica with folks who share your interests and goals. ---- 12.02.2019 ПРАЗДНОВАНИЕ ДНЯ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА! ВКЛЮЧАЯ АМУРНЫЕ И РОЗОВЫЕ КВАРЦЕВЫЕ ЭЛИКСИРЫ Habitica празднует День святого Валентина! В честь празднования в Habitica всех проявлений любви: дружеской, семейной или романтической — некоторые владельцы магазинов нарядились и украсили свои лавки! Осмотритесь и полюбуйтесь! Отправьте валентинку Помогите мотивировать всех прекрасных людей в своей жизни, выслав им чувственную валентинку. Только неделю с сегодняшнего дня на рынке можно будет купить валентинку за 10 золотых. В честь распространения любви и радости внутри сообщества, отправитель, и адресат получат достижение: "Любимые друзья". Ура! А раз вы заглянете на рынок, почему бы не посмотреть, какие ещё открытки можно отправить друзьям? Каждая открывает новое достижение... Амурные и розовые кварцевые инкубационные эликсиры! В городе появились питомцы новой породы! Мы рады представить новый Розовый кварцевый эликсир и объявить о возвращении Амурного эликсира! С сегодняшнего дня и до 28 февраля вы можете купить эти инкубационные эликсиры на рынке, и с помощью него вылупить любое яйцо стандартного вида. (Волшебные эликсиры не работает на яйцах квестовых питомцев). Волшебные питомцы не привередливы, так что с удовольствием съедят любое лакомство, которым вы их покормите! После того как эликсир снимут с продажи, пройдет минимум год до того, как он снова вернется на прилавки, так что не забудьте заполучить его сейчас! ---- 05.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может приготовить бурю на средневековой кухне, насладиться вкусными запахами снаружи старомодной пекарни, почувствовать любовь в праздничном зале Дня святого Валентина. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователь > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе и набор Шеф-повара. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 04.02.2019 ФЕВРАЛЬСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые приведут вас к успеху, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. В испытании этого месяца, «Hone Your Weapons», мы фокусируемся на уточнении и сужении целей, чтобы сделать их более достижимыми! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 марта. Поздравляем победителей январского испытания: RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza и grimreader! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!», с акцентом на сохранении энергии в тот момент, когда мы пытаемся помочь другим людям. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Feed Me, Seymour!»: первое место досталось winner _andrey, а второе место разделили Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje и NTScott! Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Январь 2019 31.01.2019 ПРАЗДНОВАНИЕ ДНЯ РОЖДЕНИЯ HABITICA! Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica! 31 января — День рождения Habitica! Большое спасибо за то, что являетесь частью нашего сообщества — это очень много значит. А теперь давайте праздновать с нами и неигровыми персонажами! Торты для всех! В честь праздника, каждый был награжден ассортиментом вкусного торта, чтобы накормить своих питомцев! Кроме того, в ближайшие два дня Торговец Александр будет продавать торты в своем магазине, а иногда они будут выпадать вам в виде трофеев при выполнении заданий. Торт работает так же, как и обычная еда для питомцев, но если вы хотите знать, какой тип питомцев любит каждый кусочек, в вики есть спойлеры. Праздничные мантии В колонке «Награды» можно бесплатно получить праздничные мантии! Их цвет зависит от того, сколько раз вы уже отметили День рождения Habitica. Наденьте их с гордостью! Достижение «Вечеринка дня рождения» В честь дня рождения Habitica все были награждены достижением «Вечеринка дня рождения Habitica»! Это достижение складывается в каждый день рождения, который вы отмечаете вместе с нами. Последний шанс получить набор Полярной звезды Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы оформить подписку и получить набор Полярной звезды! Подписка также дает вам возможность покупать самоцветы за золото. Чем дольше подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы получите! Мы очень ценим вашу поддержку! Благодаря вам Habitica продолжает развиваться. Последний шанс получить эликсиры Зимней страны чудес Напоминаем, что завтра последний день, чтобы приобрести Ночной звездный, Мятный и Ледяной инкубационные эликсиры! Если они вернутся, это произойдет не раньше следующего года, так что не откладывайте! ---- 28.01.2019 ПОЯВИЛИСЬ ЯНВАРСКИЕ ПРЕДМЕТЫ ЗА ПОДПИСКУ! Январские предметы подписчика: Набор Полярной звезды! Успейте до 31 января приобрести подписку, чтобы получить набор. Если вы уже являетесь активным подписчиком, то перезагрузите сайт, а затем перейдите в Инвентарь > Предметы, чтобы забрать своё снаряжение! Подписчики также получают возможность покупать самоцветы за золото — чем дольше длится ваша подписка, тем больше самоцветов вы можете купить в месяц! Есть и другие преимущества, такие как доступ к развернутым данным и подарок в виде милого питомца — Джекалопа. Но больше всего, подписки помогают нам поддерживать работу команды и серверов Habitica. Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку! ---- 24.01.2019 HABITICA BLOGS: TIPS ON STARTING ANEW AND APOLLO STAFF SPOTLIGHT Use Case Spotlight: Turning Over a New Leaf This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Turning Over a New Leaf! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking to make a fresh start in 2019. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to share and divide household chores? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Staff Spotlight: Apollo There's a new Staff Spotlight on the blog! Come meet Tressley, aka Apollo, and learn how our favorite Yo-yo-mancer balances his design work for Habitica with his enthusiasm for Hot Fries and playing the drums. ---- 18.01.2019 GUILD SPOTLIGHT: NEW AND NOTABLE! There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights some of Habitica's new and interesting Guilds! Check it out now and find a new group where you can share your interests and goals! ---- 14.01.2019 LAST CHANCE: GIFT A SUBSCRIPTION AND GET ONE FREE! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy Gems with Gold, and a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new Gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 11.01.2019 ПОДАРОЧНАЯ ПОДПИСКА НА ANDROID И ИЗБРАННАЯ СТАТЬЯ ВИКИ Подарочная подписка доступна на Android! Привет всем! Мы добавили возможность дарить подписку используя наше приложение для Android. Для этого откройте Меню > Покупка самоцветов и нажмите "Подарить подписку" на вкладке Подписка. Подписчики получают множество веселых возможностей, таких как эксклюзивное снаряжение, возможность покупать самоцветы за золото и милого питомца — Джекалопа. Лучше всего то, что подписки позволяют нам поддерживать работу Habitica. До окончания акции "Подарите подписку и получите такую же бесплатно" осталось ещё несколько дней, так что это прекрасное время, чтобы проверить эту новую функцию Android! Большое спасибо за вашу поддержку — это очень много значит для нас. Блог: Шар возрождения Лучшей статьей этого месяца стала статья о Шаре возрождения! Надеемся, что она поможет вам начать 2019 год с чистого листа. Не забудьте прочесть её и поделиться с нами своими мыслями через Twitter, Tumblr и Facebook. ---- 08.01.2019 ЗИМНЯЯ ПЕРСОНАЛИЗАЦИЯ АВАТАРА И НОВЫЙ КВЕСТ ПИТОМЦА! Зимние цвета кожи и волос Зимние цвета волос снова доступны для покупки! Вы можете покрасить волосы своего аватара в снежный, мятный, остролистный зеленый или праздничный цвет, а также в цвета авроры или зимней звезды. Также вернулась коллекция из восьми зимних цветов кожи! Вы можете завершить свой зимний образ с помощью различных цветов кожи. Доступные цвета: аврора, чудной, праздничный, остролистный, полярный, сахарный, снежный и зимний звездный. Оба специальных набора для персонализации аватара будут доступны до 31 января. После этого у вас будет возможность приобрести их только через год, поэтому подготовьтесь купить их сейчас! Вы можете найти их в разделе Пользователь>Редактировать аватар! Новый квест питомца: Велоци-рэпер! Оттачивайте свои ритмы и практикуйте рифмы — настало время для рэп-баттла! Получите последний квест питомца, Велоци-рэпер, и несколько умных велоцирапторов питомцев, выполняя свои реальные задачи. ---- 04.01.2019 ЯНВАРСКИЕ ФОНЫ И ПРЕДМЕТЫ ИЗ ЗАЧАРОВАННОГО СУНДУКА! Мы добавили три новых фона в Лавку фонов! Теперь ваш аватар может побывать на археологических раскопках, потрудиться в мастерской писца, или храбро встретить мощную лавину. Посмотрите их под значком Пользователя > Фоны! Кроме того, в зачарованном сундуке появилось новое снаряжение, в том числе набор Писца. Усердно трудитесь над своими реальными задачами, чтобы получить его весь! Наслаждайтесь :) ---- 02.01.2019 ЯНВАРСКОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ RESOLUTION SUCCESS И НОВОЕ ИСПЫТАНИЕ TAKE THIS Команда Habitica запустила серию официальных особых испытаний, которые можно найти в официальной гильдии New Year's Resolution. Эти испытания призваны помочь вам строить и поддерживать цели, которые предназначены для успеха, а затем придерживаться их в 2019 году. Проведите первое новогоднее испытание, чтобы начать свой путь к успеху! В «Begin Your Quest», мы сосредоточимся на выборе реалистичных и достижимых целей! Призы в размере 15 самоцветов будут вручены пяти счастливчикам 1 февраля. Поздравляем победителей декабрьского испытания: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie и DeLauraen! Мы также запускам следующее испытание Take This, «Feed Me, Seymour!», с акцентом на развитие привычек по поддержанию здорового питания. Не забудьте проверить его, чтобы получить дополнительные предметы из набора Take This! Take This — это некоммерческая организация, которая стремится информировать сообщество геймеров о проблемах психического здоровья, предоставлять информацию о психических расстройствах и профилактике психических заболеваний, а также снижать стигму психических заболеваний. Поздравляем победителей предыдущего испытания Take This, «Don't Be a Completionist!»: первое место досталось Hoofter, а второе место разделили mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda и fghberius. Кроме того, все участники испытания получили предмет из набора Take This, если ещё не завершили его. Он находится в вашей колонке Наград. Наслаждайтесь! ---- Category:News